


The Trickster's Witch

by Dragonwitch95



Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwitch95/pseuds/Dragonwitch95
Summary: Loki meets a fiesty witch who can also kick his ass-She's a skilled warrior. Lots of Smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Loki/OC
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please be kind. I haven't seen many fics with Loki paired with a magical female character so thought I'd create one.  
> Comments and reviews welcome!

Characters:

Loki laufeyson of Asgard, God of Mischief  
Luisa Warrior witch of the north islands of Reyvar. 

  
As she stood surveying the now quiet battlefield, Luisa wondered yet again why people had to resort to violence to prove their point. The north and south sides of Reyvar had been at odds for the last fifty years and no one seemed to remember why. 

  
As much as she loved the rush of adrenaline she got every time she wentinto battle she would much rather be using her magic rather than her muscle, especially since the latter caused so much bloodshed. 

  
She was a third generation witch, her powers evident since birth. But she had always practiced her magic in secret. Her family were disliked by the village because of their connection to ancient magic and in an attempt to not have her suffer the same fate, her family pretended to the outside world that she was normal. 

  
It made no difference. Her powers always managed to show themselves at the worst of times, usually when she was angry, making her just as unpopular as the rest of her family and earning her the distrust and jealousy of the people. 

  
Having no friends, allowed her time to train under the fiercest warrior of the land to become the fighter she now was. Even after all she had seen in battle, the deaths she had caused and beared witness to, she surprised herself with her seemingly unbreakable sense of compassion. Her heart remained pure because she had never sought revenge, her actions on the battlefield fueled by loyalty to her land and nothing more. 

  
A flash to her left caught her eye, breaking her from her reverie, as a man appeared to fall from the sky. He landed gracefully on his feet and their eyes met as he looked up.   
He had the most striking green eyes she had ever seen, they seemed both kind and evil all at once and she found herself unable to look away.

He started walking towards her and she drew her sword which elicited a smirk on the handsome stranger's face. 

  
He held up his hands in mock fear and said 'I come in peace' all the while still smirking. Now that he was closer she was able to get a better look at him. His face was oddly pale in contrast to his long black hair, making his green eyes stand out all the more.

He had well defined features making him very pleasant to look at, if she did say so herself. 

  
The green and gold leather that covered his body was not of this world and neither was the style of the garment. It fit him well accentuating his lean but strong physique.

Luisa knew of at least 10 other planets that occupied the same solar system as Reyvar but had never met anyone from them. 

  
He finally reached her and let the tip of her drawn sword lightly press against his chest as he stood face to face with her. He noted that she showed no fear but a steely determination and this made him smile. 'this one has fire' he thought, as his eyes raked over her form.

  
He found her quite beautiful with her blue eyes, and pale skin that had the slightest touch of blush. Her long blonde hair was held in a braid that rested on her left shoulder and it seemed to sparkle like gold in the sunlight. 

  
It was clearly evident she was a skilled warrior, her breastplate smeared with the blood of fallen enemies and her pants covered in mud as she held her sword confidently. 

  
She cut a fine figure in her tight-fitting garment and Loki had to remind himself why he was there. 

  
'Who are you?' She commanded. She was several inches shorter than him, making him laugh at how she was so blatantly fearless. This caught her off guard and made her frown. 

  
' I am Loki of Asgard, God of Mischief and who might you be fair maiden? '  
' I am Luisa, warrior witch of the north islands.'she replied. 

  
A witch, he thought, he had come across many witches in his time but none had proven to be a worthy match for his power.   
' What is your purpose? ' she asked  
He chuckled,' so many questions, if I tell you my purpose you will most likely try to stop me'   
'So you come here with evil intent, I will not allow it.

  
' Do not forget who you speak to, I am a god and will be spoken to as such' he growled.  
He was surprised and slightly annoyed when she did not flinch at his words as others always did.

  
'I care little of your title, you are in my world and will not threaten me'.

  
Her blatant courage angered him, he would not be questioned by a mere maiden regardless of her beauty.

  
'You will learn to obey me' he growled as he placed his hands palm up in front of him and created a glowing green orb.

  
Luisa was momentarily mesmerised by the glow of the orb as it gently spun above his palm.  
'You have no idea what I am capable of and I suggest you do not test me or you will soon find out.' He stared at her menacingly making a shiver run down her spine.

  
She pushed the tip of her sword more forcefully into his chest hoping to warn him that she would not hesitate to pierce his skin but was shocked to feel that she was pushing against what felt as hard as metal. 

  
'Your feeble weapons have no effect on me' , he stated rather bluntly sounding almost bored. His green eyes bored into hers as he searched for the fear in her eyes that was beginning to show. 

  
He swiflty turned and threw the green orb onto the battlefield as a blinding white light erupted and wiped out everything. When her eyes were able to adjust all that remained of the battlefield was dirt. He had destroyed most of the valley. 

  
This angered Luisa. Who did he think he was? Coming to her land and destroying it at his whim.   
She raised her sword and pierced Loki's side, withdrawing her sword swiftly. He had been distracted by his handiwork and did not realise what had happened until white hot pain shot through his body.

He turned to her holding his side with bloodied hands, his eyes betraying his pain and fear as she watched him slump to the ground.

  
Her intention was not to kill him but to show him she was not to be trifled with. His wound would heal quickly if he was as powerful as he claimed to be. She felt slightly smug as she watched the smirk disappear from his face. When he looked up at her he had an expression of anger mixed with awe.

  
She had struck while his back was turned, he didn't know whether it was a cowardly action or a smart one. She stood above him and held out her hand to help him up. She sensed he would not hurt her. He took it and pulled her down onto him.

'You are a fiesty one, warrior maiden, there are very few who would try what you just did.' His words were angry but his face was calm.   
'Well' she said as she sidled off him, 'Reyvar doesn't get many visitors who damage it on arrival. That was a warning' she said, looking at where his wound used to be. 

  
Loki didn't miss her confused expression.   
'I am a god, obviously I can heal myself' he said with a smug smirk.   
Her mind was telling her to be frightened of him and get as far away as possible, but her instinct kept her there, she was drawn to him. 

  
'You do not fear me?' He questioned, searching her eyes for the answer.   
'No, I am a witch and a highly skilled warrior and I do not tolerate unwelcome destructive visitors' she said angrily. 

'Ah yes, a witch, but you have yet to show me any of your power' Loki said, a challenge in his words.   
'And you still haven't told me why you are here' she countered.   
'I have come to rule this planet.' he stated bluntly. 

  
Luisa couldn't help herself, she laughed. 'What makes you think people will stand for a stranger taking over their world?' She looked at Loki as if he were mad. 

  
Loki was angered by this statement, 'people were made to be ruled, they will kneel before me'. I am a god and I will be a king.'  
'Not on my watch, my army will defeat you'.   
'As you have seen, your weapons have no effect on me'. He stated. 

  
'Then we shall have a duel, my magic against yours'. She said, standing up and sheathing her sword.   
'No weapons, just magic'. 

  
'I'm interested.' he said as he stood up and made a show of looking her up and down. His thoughts were straying from the task at hand. 

  
In an instant she disappeared from view and reappeared behind him, whispering in his ear, 'I'm sure you are' before disappearing again. 

  
Loki looked around, listening for any sounds that would give away her location. Clearly she had the powers of invisibility and super speed. There weren't many witches who posessed both. 

  
He was very curious to learn more about this woman, she would make a good ally. He spoke 'Before we commence our duel, I have a proposition for you'   
Luisa reappeared in front of him. 'I'm listening'. 

  
'Well it seems our powers are on a similar level so a duel would be a waste of time and energy. If you join me we can rule the planet together'. He said, his eyes boring into hers.   
'Why should I trust you?' Luisa was curious but wary.

She knew little of this man, but there was an energy that pulled her towards him. It didn't help that she found herself very attracted to him. 

  
'You shouldn't' Loki stated bluntly, 'but it would be unwise for you to try to stop my plan, when you know it will not end well for you'. 

  
Luisa disappeared again, but Loki was ready. He felt the slight breeze behind him before she appeared and turned, grabbing her arms as she materialised. She looked at him with wide eyes as she struggled in his grip. 

  
'Never let yourself be predicted' Loki whispered in her ear. 'I am the god of Mischief remember, I know all the tricks'. He said seductively. 

  
'Not all of them' she replied with a smirk as he jolted away from her, his hands burning as if he had touched fire. 

  
'Do not underestimate me, Loki' Luisa said, staring him down as she hovered several metres above him. 

  
Loki was caught off guard both with the burning sensation in his hands and her addressing him by name. It seemed she was more powerful than he first thought. Part of him was elated to have finally found someone magical who was on his level. 

  
Her smirk and shining eyes were addling his brain. Luisa was smug, she had used her favourite spell to catch him off guard and was enjoying seeing his cocky demeanour shift. 

  
'Enough of your tricks, what is your answer?' he demanded. He was growing tired of this interaction. 

  
'It is unwise to talk openly out here, I shall take you to my home and we can talk more there'. Luisa said as she grabbed his hand. 


	2. Emotions Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luisa takes Loki to her home.
> 
> SMUT ensues!

A few moments later they materialised in her living quarters. 

Loki looked around, cocking an eyebrow as he remarked, 'rather colourful'.

'You are yet to answer my question.' 

'I will join your quest, but know that if you try to betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you'. 

'I wouldn't dream of it' he said solemnly though his eyes had a sly shine. 

'Tell me about your powers'. Luisa wanted to know what kind of being she was dealing with. 

' Well they're the usual things' , he began, 'superhuman speed, strength, shapeshifting, panty dropping... He waited for her reaction to the last words with a smirk.   
' So you're a lecherous casanova?' She said, quirking an eyebrow. 

'Why don't you find out? He smirked at her and in one swift motion he was in front of her holding her around the waist. When their eyes met, he leaned in and kissed her. Luisa was taken by surprise but she didn't pull away. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she returned his kiss, Loki didn't need any further encouragement, he deepened their kiss until she pulled away to catch her breath. 

The rational part of her brain reminded her to be on her guard, she didn't know the extent of his power.   
But his kiss was intoxicating, making her hot and flushed and more excited than she should be. 

' we'll just get rid of this' Loki said and with a swipe of his hand had divested her of her armour. She stood before him in her pants and undershirt but might as well have been naked for the way he looked at her. She blushed slightly under his gaze but was enjoying being admired by someone as handsome and powerful as Loki. 

His eyes burned with lust as he took in the sight of her the way her undergarments clung to her curves. he pulled her close and kissed her hungrily, she could feel something hard against her thigh and smiled to herself before stroking it. This got a laugh out of Loki who chuckled 'I'm not that easily aroused, as beautiful as you are'. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his dagger. 'this is what you were stroking so lovingly' he smirked. 'I am a bit insulted that you mistook this for my manhood,' he chuckled as he held it up inspecting it with a curious look 'but glad you were happyto seeit.' The dagger sparkled menacingly in the light given off by the emeralds glowing in its gold handle. 

' I would be happy to show it to you sometime' he smirked. Luisa threw him a look before swiping the dagger so she could look at it more closely. What are these stones? She asked.  
'They are Asgardian Emeralds, much larger than any other emeralds, they are enchanted by magic to glow at my touch.' 

'I have never seen anything like them, they are beautiful.' I much prefer swords though' she said as the dagger elongated into a sword and she slashed the air around her.   
'Do not forget I am the god of mischief, so you are no match for me with your cheap party tricks' Loki smirked, as the sword changed back to a dagger and returned to his pocket.   
'Why don't you show me what the god of mischief can do?' She asked playfully, winking at him. 

'Is that a challenge?' he chuckled, she has no idea what she has asked, he thought. His mind conjured up many images of the dirty things he wanted to do with her and his eyes grew dark with desire.  
He scooped her up in his arms and took her into the bedchamber, laying her on the bed.' If you let me I will show you how well we fit together' the mischievous smirk returned to his face and his eyes lit up.   
'You really are a casanova' she laughed, adding 'do you need your dagger?'

At that, Loki removed his clothes, standing proudly naked in front of the bed. He intended to render her spechless and he was successful.   
'I have a sword' he growled, his eyes dark with desire watching her reaction.   
Luisa had seen many a naked man, but none compared to Loki. 

He exuded power and confidence as he stood blatantly naked in front of her. His body lean and muscular and dotted with scars. She broke eye contact with him to look between his legs at his large manhood, knowing he was watching her. She sighed and licked her lips and with a wave of her hand she too was naked. He took in the sight of her, more beautiful than he had imagined. In a second he was next to her on the bed. Golden hair splayed on the pillow, her blue eyes dark with desire, breasts gently rising and falling with each breath. She looked a vision of purity, for a moment he had second thoughts about bedding her.  
Loki stroked her face and kissed her lips, then he moved down nibbling her ear and neck. Moving ever slowly to reach her breasts. He looked at her as he sucked and gently bit each of her nipples. She moaned and reached for him, running her hand though his hair. 'I will corrupt you' he whispered, his eyes showing a hint of sadness and remorse. ' We'll see' she said gently. He moved further down her body trailing kisses all the while till he reached the blonde hair between her legs. He looked up at her and gently pushed her legs apart so she was open to him. 

He stroked her gently with his fingers before dipping them inside of her. Luisa gasped as he lapped at her clitoris with his tongue, moving his fingers in time. He was magic, she wriggled and writhed in the bed as he continued unrelenting until she screamed her release.   
He lifted his head and looking her in the eyes with a smirk on his face licked his fingers clean of her juices. She was flushed and satisfied but wanted to feel him inside of her. ' Take me' , she whispered, almost pleading with him, her eyes burning with desire.  
Loki did not hesitate, he was very hard and yearning to have her. He moved above her and guided himself into her. She was still very slick from her recent orgasm, and he glided in smoothly, her walls accommodating him easily. It was pure ecstacy. He moved gently first then faster, his hands on either side of her head, his eyes boring into hers. The magic energy between them flowed as one as they joined. Two strong powers merging into one. Luisa could feel their powers mingling, she felt stronger yet weaker, peaceful yet enraged. Loki noticed her eyes glazing over and the irises changing from blue to black and back again and it worried him. What was he doing to her? She appeared to be fighting an internal battle. He slowed his movements, stroking her face as he whispered her name. He willed her to come back to him. It felt like an eternity before she finally seemed to focus on him. 

'That was amazing.' she whispered, smiling, her eyes dark with ambition.   
'I saw the possibilities Loki, the power we can weild, the meager population kneeling before us in fear and subservience',we can rule together'.   
Loki was slightly surprised at her change of heart, there was more to her than she was willing to tell. She had darkness in her that his power was drawing out.   
'We can punish those who have wronged us, make them beg for mercy' her eyes boring into his.   
' Why the sudden eagerness to join me?' Loki asked curiously   
'I am not hugely popular, magic is not favoured in Reyvar, my family is the only magical one and we have kept the extent of our powers hidden.'   
'Although mine have caused a few problems.   
' We are kindred spirits then.' Loki said. 'For too long I have been looked down upon because of my magic, distrusted and shunned by the people.'   
'Fools who can only dream of the power we possess'.


End file.
